erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Price
Chloe Price, alongside Max Caulfield, battled Lee Everett and Clementine in Max Caulfield vs Lee Everett. She was written by The Flatwoods Monster. Information on the rapper Chloe Elizabeth Price is the daughter of Joyce and William Price. A resident of Arcadia Bay, Oregon, she is the childhood friend of Max Caulfield. Chloe lost her father in 2008 to a car accident and dealt with the hardships of her loss on her own after Max left for Seattle and her mother remarried to former soldier, David Madsen. Before her expulsion from Blackwell Academy, Chloe met and later fell in love with a girl named Rachel Amber. Six months before the return of Max Caulfield, Rachel disappeared. Chloe maintained a search for Rachel following the closure of the Arcadia Bay Police Department investigation. When Max returned to Arcadia Bay, Chloe was shot and killed by Nathan Prescott, a member of the Prescott Family. Her death triggered Max's ability to time travel and rekindled their friendship. The two then began a search for Rachel together after Max deduced that her disappearance was connected to the bullying of Kate Marsh. Their search eventually unearthed the serial abduction of young women and the grave of Rachel Amber, who had been killed by her kidnapper. A vengeful Chloe was later shot in the head by one of Rachel's killers, Mark Jefferson. When Max attempted to save Chloe's life, she realised that her ability to manipulate time created a storm. Max was then forced with the choice to sacrifice the residents of Arcadia Bay to save Chloe, or sacrifice Chloe and restore the timeline to her original death in order prevent the storm from ever happening. Lyrics Chloe Price is in blue while Max Caulfield is in normal text. Both members of the duo rapping together is in italics. Nathan Prescott is in brown 'Verse 1:' Check your radars; a storm is coming to snap a hobo like a photo Even Brooke is less prone to Drone but you’re not even in the show, bro! What kind of murderer can’t kill a microphone? Woah, Chlo, that’s a low blow! So? Let's dump his dumb ass in the trash like we got the rights to Michonne! (Oh!) The Price is Right when she steps to fight! No Strife when I wreck the mic You’re an otter in the water of our flow, so drink up, it’s got electrolytes It's an Everyday Hero contest and you’re not fit to rock in our Mosh Pit And Walking Dead Men don’t TellTales so Silence Is a Valid Option! We’ll knock you off the rail-roadway, got mo’ to showcase when we Go Ape So relocate with your stowaway ‘fore I drink Simpson’s flow away like O.J. Got all the time in the world but none left to waste against Prick Grimes and Ellie ‘Cause someone who’s wife has left him should know when to go fuck himselfie! 'Interlude:' ...you don't know who the FUCK I am, or WHO you're messing around with! ...where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down! Don't... EVER... tell me what to do! I am so SICK... of people trying... to CONTROL me! Trivia *Along with Max Caulfield, she is the first video game character to appear. *Along with Max Caulfield, she is the first character to be written by someone other than ERBofSmoshery. *Along with Max Caulfield, she is the first character to not have been cast. *She is the first back-up rapper to appear in a title card. *She is the first character to die in battle. **This makes her the second team rapper to split up from their team, after Allen West. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Back-up Rapper Category:Collaborations Category:Collaboration Characters Category:Max Caulfield vs Lee Everett Category:The Flatwoods Monster